


This Gay Crush Ties Us Together

by PieWarrior



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, spycy breeze? more like... spycy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieWarrior/pseuds/PieWarrior
Summary: Yuuta and Shinobu listen to SPICY BREEZE together and get embarrassed because they're really gay.





	This Gay Crush Ties Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey this was gonna expire in 3 days so lmao i rushed to finish it because i.... love yuushinos... i am the yuushino man.  
> this was a suggestion from cortillathips on insta, shout out to them for being a fellow yuushino stan  
> also do yall like the title, i couldnt think of anything better but its funny lol  
> yee yee! listen to spycy breeze!

              Shinobu groans, dropping his head onto his notebook, frustrated. He’s felt unusually gloomy, the whole day. It was impossible to pay attention in class, and now he’s stalling in the classroom instead of doing ninja training.

              “Nnnngh!” He groans again, glaring at the half-hearted notes he took, as if it’s their fault he’s annoyed.

“…♪…♪~”

              Shinobu looks up at the sound of humming on the other side of the door. Yuuta walks into the classroom, jumping and letting out a little yelp when he sees Shinobu.

              “AH! Sh-Shinobu-kun…” He sighs, clutching his chest. “You scared me! Ahaha…” Yuuta walks over to his desk, looking inside.

              “Sorry Yuuta-kun…” He yawns and rests his head back on his desk. “Did you forget something?”

              “Ah… not really, I was actually thinking of studying for a bit, but I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.” He rubs the back of his head and laughs awkwardly. “I can go study in the library if you’re doing ninja stuff or something, sorry!”

              “N-no… you don’t have to go.” He shyly plays with his pen a bit. “I’m not really doing anything.” He yawns and tries to smile weakly at the other boy.

              “Hmm?” Yuuta sits down at his desk, resting his chin on his hand and looking at Shinobu. “Are you okay? You seem kinda down…”

              “I don’t know…” He bites his lip and sighs. “I’ve been just irritated all day…”

              “Ah that’s the worst, wanna listen to music with me? It always helps me cheer up!” Yuuta holds out an earbud, which… kind of makes him laugh.

              “You’re not using your headphones?!” He giggles, taking the earbud and sliding a little closer. “Are they just for show? To make it easy to tell Yuuta-kun and Hinata-kun apart?”

              Yuuta turns a little pink, but he laughs good-naturedly. “They work! They work! But we can’t share headphones, can we?”

              An upbeat techno song floods into Shinobu’s ear and he smiles. “No, I guess not…” He rests his head back on the desk, closing his eyes.

              There’s the sound of paper being moved, and Yuuta humming along to the song. “I’m just gonna study, if you  you don’t like a song lemme know and I’ll skip it!”

              Shinobu feels himself relaxing, this is nice. The setting sun is falling on their desks, drenching him in a pleasant warmth. Yuuta’s playlist is full of cheerful, bouncy electronic songs, the kind of song 2wink makes, which makes sense. He likes them, they’re happy enough to lift his mood, but energetic enough that he won’t fall asleep. The scribbling and turning of pages next to him is also soothing, makes him feel less lonely.

              He peeks up at Yuuta out of the corner of his eye. The boy is writing away, brow furrowed, frowning slightly. He looks really handsome like this… serious, and determined. Ah, and the light is really pretty, the pale orange illuminates his hair making it look like Yuuta’s glowing. Shinobu sighs, his heartbeat speeding up a bit, Yuuta is really handsome…

               A new song starts, and Yuuta’s voice follows a few seconds in. Shinobu blinks, is this a 2wink song? He doesn’t recognize it.

              “Ah!” Yuuta jumps, startling Shinobu too. “That’s-! W-Why-?!” The ginger panics, clumsily scrabbling to grab his phone. His face burns dark red, and the boy finally manages to turn the song off.

              “S-S-Sorry Shinobu-kun!!! Th-th-tha-that was um… yknow! J-just a! Um…” Yuuta stammers, lifting his hands to cover his face.

              “That’s okay!” Seeing Yuuta so embarrassed is making him embarrassed too. Shinobu waves his hands in front of his face quickly. “There’s no need to worry!! Um, I mean that was only a little bit but- I liked it! Your voice was really nice!”

              Yuuta’s face burns even darker. “Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinobu-kun!! Y-you… Ah! That is…!” The boy turns away, covering his face from Shinobu’s view.

              He’s kind of curious about why Yuuta’s so embarrassed about this. He leans in towards Yuuta, smiling up at him. “Yuuta-kun, was that a new 2wink song? I didn’t recognize it! It sounded nice!”

              “Haaaaah…” Yuuta lowers his hands but still doesn’t look Shinobu in the eye. “I-It’s kind of… um… I wanted to try making a solo song… y’know? A-Aniki helped me with some instrumentals and stuff but I wrote the lyrics and um…! Y-yeah… I don’t know how it got into this playlist…”

              Shinobu wants to hear more. “Really! How exciting Yuuta-kun! Can I hear the rest of it please! Oh wait.. is it unfinished? Can I listen to it when you finish in that case!”

              “I-it’s finished… ah, Shinobu-kun’s so eager. It’s not anything special… Y-you don’t need to be too nice just cause I’m your friend.” Yuuta scratches his cheek shyly. “I-if you really want to…”

              Shinobu smiles even wider. “Yes please! I’d love to hear it Yuuta-kun!”

              “A-Alright…” Yuuta shyly turns to start the song from the beginning. “Um… it’s just a silly thing you know… if you hate it you can say so…”

              The song starts again and Shinobu closes his eyes to concentrate on the song. And then Yuuta starts singing…

              Shinobu’s face starts to heat up, and continues to heat up. Th-this is…

              He peeks up at Yuuta through his eyelashes. Yuuta’s face is equally red.

              The lyrics are so romantic, Shinobu can feel heat starting to spread down his neck from his face. His heart is pounding in his ears too, it’s kind of hard to hear the song over his own heartbeat. H-He’s listened to love songs before but… something about hearing Yuuta’s voice is getting to him.

              Shinobu swallows nervously… glancing at the ginger. H-h-he’s so close, when did they get so close?? Yuuta catches his covert look, immediately looking away.

              “U-uhm… it’s really embarrassing huh? I-it’s bad I can turn it off!”

              “N-no! It’s-!” He dives forward to stop Yuuta from turning the song off and their fingers bump together. “S-sorry!” He flushes, pulling his hand back. Yuuta looks equally embarrassed, also retreating.

              “Sorry…”

              The song keeps playing.

_I give you a mischievous kiss that blows right through you._

              He squeaks. His knees feel weak even though he’s sitting down, and his heart is pounding. Yuuta’s voice sounds so smooth, romantic… seductive even. He feels seduced at least.

              “Y-Yuuta-kun…” He can’t do this. He shakily tugs on the other boy’s sleeve. “Uuuu… can- can you s-s-stop it.” He might faint. He really might.

              The song cuts off.

              “S-sorry…” He feels Yuuta shift, and the boy lightly rests his hand on the top of his head. “It’s really embarrassing huh…” He sounds kind of guilty.

              “N-No!” Shinobu bursts out, grabbing Yuuta’s hand, and leaning towards him. “I love Yuuta-kun's song! It's so beautiful! Your voice is... amazing! A-and... I... um."

              "A-ah... thank you Shinobu-kun, really... it means a lot."

              He gulps. "Y-Yuuta-kun... uhm..."

              The silence stretches out, and out, and out.

              "Uh..."  Yuuta quietly laces his fingers with Shinobu's. "Do... Are you feeling better Shinobu-kun?"

              "Y-yeah..." He slides just a little closer to Yuuta. "C-could we listen to your song again?"

              "Sure." The music floods back in and Shinobu finally feels like he can concentrate.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gaymers if the ending seems rushed its cause i finished this literally an hour before this draft expired lmaoooo. originally i was gonna have them confess but that felt even more abrupt so oof. i might rewrite the ending tomorrow idk?


End file.
